Fractures of the bones in the arms and legs are a frequent occurrence throughout the United States and internationally. When a fracture occurs, it generally takes place outside the hospital setting so treatment is administered by emergency caregivers such as emergency medical technicians (EMT) and paramedics. Emergency medical technicians and paramedics travel in ambulances, mobile intensive care units (MICU), which are highly equipped ambulances, and helicopters. These vehicles have limited space. The equipment they carry must be compact in order to fit in the cabins of these vehicles.
When a fracture of a bone occurs, the bones either separate and become misaligned or they remain in place but with a split or fracture at the site of injury. In extreme cases called compound fractures, bones separate and become misaligned, the bone projects out through the skin of the patient. A complete fracture of a femur causes the two separate bone ends to pull against each other so that the ends pass each other. The muscle contracts in spasm and a large amount of blood pools in the leg. Potential damage to nerves, muscle, and major blood vessels in the leg needs to be avoided by stabilization of the fracture and relief of axial compressive forces on the bone.
Treatment of these fractures generally involves initial diagnosis of the injury, stabilization of the broken bone, and application of traction force. Application of traction force is especially useful to treat a compound fracture or when the bones become misaligned and cause the intense pain, shock, and potential for damage to adjacent structures such as vasculature and nerves.
Devices currently exist for applying traction to broken bones of the arms or legs. Exemplary devices include Sager Splints and Hare Traction Splints. These devices are large, heavy, cumbersome, and do not fit on helicopters and take up excessive space on ground emergency vehicles such as ambulances and mobile intensive care units (MICU). Of significant importance is the fact that these current traction splints are fabricated from metallic components and are radiopaque. The radiopaque mass of the splint hinders radiographic or X-Ray analysis of the fracture.
The current method of lower extremity bone fracture stabilization and therapy comprises placing the patient on a stretcher, litter or backboard. Diagnosis of a femur fracture triggers the application of a current traction splint as a separate procedure from placing the patient on the backboard. The placement of a traction splint involves the steps of rolling the patient away from the affected side. Next, the splint is placed so that the ischial contact bar is engaged with the ischium of the pelvis. The injured lower extremity is laid upon the cross-straps of the current traction splint. The traction splint is extended to its desired length. The foot strap is wrapped around the lower leg and is engaged against the top of the foot. The rings on the bottom of the foot strap are affixed to a hook attached to a ratcheting roller device to apply tension to the foot. Elastic straps are wrapped around the side of the leg to hold the leg in place relative to the traction splint. This process is extremely time consuming, complicated, and cumbersome, and the patient suffers much discomfort until the traction is finally applied.
New devices and methods are needed to permit rapid fluoroscopic or X-Ray analysis of broken bones in the arms and legs while a traction splint is in place. In addition, improved devices are necessary in order to permit traction devices and splints to fit in the restricted space available on emergency vehicles. The traction splint would be even more convenient and space-efficient if it were incorporated into a backboard or gurney.